Innocente
by Amai-chan
Summary: Endymion and Serenity make a bloody pact to live forever. Tsk tsk, they should know better than to mess with such things.


**_Innocente: Part 1_**   
By Amai-chan 

"I feel it is the price of falling in love"   
~Innocente, Delerium 

Hello everyone! Sailormoon is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi and company. If you have any comments, positivie or negative, feel free to review or send me an email. Thank you. :) 

**_Prologue to Eternity_**

The gray rain sleeted against the cathedral's roof and beneath its stone slates, under the ceiling's arches, stood three figures hovering in the center of the building surrounded only by the light of the candles and signs of the cross on the church's walls. In the middle of the group was a girl, with pale locks of moonlight tied in loose pigtails and eyes as bright as the sapphire sea. Next to her, holding her hand close to his chest, stood the boy with ebony hair, a sharp nose and eyes to match his lover's. The last of the three sat in a wooden pew, with his head resting in his bony hand, his white curls fell to the narrow shoulders of his black cloak. His flesh, covered with the ages of time, matched his hair as colorless as snow. His eyes, sharp and embedded with the aged crust of sleep, were as red as the flames of the candles surrounding him. 

The ancient man ran his slender fingers through his curls as he eyed the two adolescences that stood in front of him. "Now, you know that procedures such as these can only be done if certain requirements are met." He said covertly in a hushed voice. 

Lightening cracked behind the great stained glass window of the ascension of Christ, rising up from the flames of mediocrity of Earth into the glory and light of Heaven, in the back of the cathedral and the candles flickered. 

The boy stepped forward, squeezing his love's hand gently. "Sir Remisrund, I assure that those "certain procedures" can be met. You must definitely know my father's ranking in this town. I can clearly state that I will have access to all the gold you'll require for this." 

Remisrund stood up slowly and stepped forward, his antique bones cracking with every movement. He staggered towards the altar which stood at the front of the cathedral in front of a enormous gold crucifix that shimmered as the rain fell outside, casting random gleams of light upon it. Reaching the altar, he rested his hand on the marble top of it. Breathing in slowly, "I suppose the church could use another one of these crucifixes. God knows it inspires the people." Remisrund said. "Or perhaps the deacons would want another pay raise...and these marble floors could to be redone. Also, I know I could use another new velvet cloak, this one is always so covered in dust..." 

"Sir!" The boy walked forward, leading the girl behind him. "I already told you. I swear to you that all your wishes will be meet! With my father's gold, anything will be available to you at your whim! Just as long as you perform the procedure." 

"As long as you, Sir Endymion, bring the all gold that I call for with you tomorrow, the procedure will undoubtedly be done." 

"Tomorrow..." The silver girl whispered quietly. "At last." 

His blue youthful eyes locked with the red eyes of the old man. "Agreed." He pulled the small girl closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Now I suppose that 10,000 ophions are worthy of me but then come my priests who will be helping perform this and surely, they will want to share in the wealth as well. So, as time tells me, it would be awful unfair of me not to pay them too..." 

His eyes glared at the old man. "How many priests?" 

"Six, of course. Then you add me to the group, and that's seven people, a very spiritual number indeed, as time and the procedure requires." 

"Six priests. How much?" 

"2,000 for each of them." 

"22,000 in total then." 

The old man raised his eyebrow and moved forward, off the steps of the altar. "22,000 ophions, my boy, 22,000. Time tells me again that is a great amount of money." 

"Hardly to my household! Now I promise you that Serenity and I will be here tomorrow with exactly 22,000 ophions in our hands." Endymion laughed cockily. 

Remisrund grinned toothlessly. "Did I forget to mention the price for this is 22,000 ophions each?" 

Thunder growled outside and the rain pounded heavy on the roof. 

Serenity's eyes widened. 

"44,000." Endymion swallowed, allowing for the large number to sink into his mind. 

Remisrund placed his frail hand on his chest, as if testing to see if his heart still rested there, beating. He laughed softly. "I say, dear rich boy, can your father afford that now?" 

Endymion's eyes narrowed daringly. "I do say, old Remisrund, my father will hardly notice that it is gone. I tell you, his wealth spans nations." 

"Wonderful for him then." Remisrund stepped towards Endymion slowly with his pointy bones cracking. Upon arrival, he shook his hand, the aged touching and agreeing with the youth. "The church and its patrons thank you for your...your father's generosity." 

Endymion nodded, smiling as lightening crackled outside the stained glass. "Serenity and I thank you for you and your priests' time and experience." 

"Yes." Remisrund smiled and brushed a loose strand of fair hair out of his eye. "You should thank God for your wealth." He walked across the snow-white marble floor, his cloak dragging. Reaching a door, he grasped the cold metal handle, resting upon it for balance. Then he pulled the handle and the door creaked loudly as it opened, blowing cold air into the cathedral. "Arrive at midnight. We all be here, waiting for you." Before closing the door, the ancient man said, "And perhaps, young man and lady, you should ask the Lord's forgiveness for what you two are about to." The door slammed shut and Remisrund was gone behind the cathedral's stone walls. 

Silence filled the cathedral for a few moments, as two lovers pondered on what they had just agreed to do. 

The silence was broken by Serenity. She hugged Endymion tighter and kissed his neck softly. "Tomorrow," She whispered. "Tomorrow, we'll have eternity." 

The rain continued on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Oh! Vampires! ^^ Will the ritual go as plan? Let's see in Part 2. 

Till next time,   
Amai-chan. 


End file.
